


requests

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Girl - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Multi, Oikawa - Freeform, Poly, bath tub, polyamorous, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a request I recieved on tumblr - fluffy poly relationship: Okiawa, Kuroo, girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	requests

“Ehy...guess what?” Oikawa says, winking at the girl, hopping happily beside him, going up the stairs.

“Mh?” she smiles and titls her head on one side.

“I have a...let's say... - he dramatically rests a finger on his lips, pouting - surprise for you...!” the boy giggles and winks, once again, as they finally get in front of his apartment door.

When they enter, a very joyful Kuroo is whistling an unknown song, while sipping a cup of tea, slowly.

“Kuroo...?...Kuroo!!! - she almost screams, literally throwing herself into his arms, snuggling her face on his chest – Kuroo!”.

The big black cat smirks, patting her head gently: “Ehy...missed me?” he says and lifts her chin with two fingers, placing a peck on her lips.

She nods, while Oikawa gets closer: “We all did...” he says and hugs them both, pressing his whìide chest against her back, so that her soft breast brushes against Kuroo's and they all giggle.

“That's a very nice surprise...indeed...!” she murmors.

“I'm glad to hear you both sayin' such words... - Kuroo says – I'd...say it's time for us to spend some nice time together, isn't it?”. As the Nekoma captain says this, Oikawa walks a couple of steps back and nods: “oh yes yes yes...! That other surprise...!” he giggles. A bit surprised by being abandoned by the leader of Seijo and pushed away, even if gently, by Kuroo, she looks back and forth from one to the other, wondering.

“Come, come!” Oikawa says and grabs her hand, delicately pulling her along. She walks shuffling her feet on the floor as Kuroo is grinning, behind her. Oikawa drags her to the bathroom, full of perfumed vapour coming from the bath tub full of hot water.

“Wh-what?!” she asks, blushing, but surely happy.

“It's bath time...” Kuroo explains, shrugging.

“...for...all of us!” Oikawa sings, laughing.

“You gotta be kiddin'...we...we never...!” she tries a protest.

“Ah come one! Don't play the shy puppy now! You're not!” the brown eyes guy places his smirk on her.

“No...listen...that's...different!” she says.

“Whatever... - Kuroo shrugs once again – We can't force her, if she doesn't want to!” he says, and with a strong grip he pulls Oikawa to him, caressing the boy's cheek with his nose.

“Mhmmm...whatever...then...” the master of instigators says, laning his neck back, as to invite the other guy to caress it.

They start to undress each other as she stares at the scene, a bt embarrassed, a bit ashamed and a lot desiring to be part of it.

“Ohooo...Oikawa...Those are ABS, indeed...!” says Kuroo.

“Thank you...But I wish I had your legs, Tetsu-chan...” the other laments a high pitch.

That's when she loses her composure and snorts: “That's all my belongings anyway!!! You, and you too!” she says and in a couple of seconds she's naked.

The guys wink at each other and enter the tub, extending their hands to welcome her and help her to join in.

All together in the hot water, they start to talk about many different things, while washing each other hands, slowly. She looks at her hands, in Oikawa's, and they look so little: he massages every finger, slowly, making her feel very loved. She smiles ad closes her eyes, while Kuroo is brushing her hair, slowly.

In the little, squared tub there's no much room and that's when the cat-captain rests one leg on the side that Oikawa glances at it, seeing that foot coming a bit too close.

“Hey...” he says.

“What? - Kuroo asks, teasingly – Don't you like it?” he says and, sinking his lag back into the water, he leans on the girl, pushing her against the hot, wet and delicate skin of Oikawa's chest.

“Hey!” she says.

“Oh you both...! I'm not called hey, you know! - Kuroo chucles – And he likes it...! We know he likes it!” he says and his lips come tremendously close to Seijo's captain.

“What the...?!” his fluffy brown hair, heavy for the steamy air, are sticking against his forehead as he tries to avoid Kuroo's face.

“Come on...!”

“Come on? Come on you say?! You gotta be joking!” the girls says and covers Oikawa's face with hers.

“Ahahahaha! Finally!” Kuroo laughs.

“That's a reaction!” says Oikawa, pouring some shampoo on her head.

“Wh-what?!” she blinks.

“You're jealous!” with a childish voice, the brunette boy is teasing her.

“I'm not!!!” she pouts.

“Ah! You are! You are!...You always want to be star!” Kuroo chuckles once again, massagging her shoulders with his hands full of perfumed soap.

“I say I am not!”

“Oh yes! You are exactly that kind of person!” he says.

“Not at all!”

“Ah...and she says I like to play like a Diva!” Oikawa sighs, rubbing her forehead exaggerately.

“I am not, I say! We...are...all the same!” she says, turning her head on one side, a bit pissed.

“Facing reality is tough...” Kuroo says, acting like a wise.

“True!” the other boy echoes.

“Oh! You pissed me off! Bye!” she snorts and stands, attempting to go out.

“Mhmmm...Tetsu-chan...just me and you...!” Oikawa whispers...loudly.

“Looks like it... fine... Come here. Looks like this strong arms of mine are left empty!” Kuroo sighs.

“Well...I'm cold. I stay in, after all...!” she says and sits again in the middle of them.

And they all laugh, once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please rate and leave comments! thank you!!!


End file.
